1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless communication systems. More specifically, the invention is short-range communication for simultaneous gap sensing and wireless data transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small gap sensing is utilized in a variety of robotic applications. Ideally, a gap is sensed by some type of non-contact apparatus using optical sensing, acoustic sensing, magnetic field sensing, etc. These devices and/or systems are single-function devices/system generally only capable of determining proximity between a “transmitter” and a “receiver” that are spaced-apart from one another. While such single-function devices/systems work, multi-function devices/systems are preferred for cost effectiveness and improved overall system operation.